Meerkats Wiki:Featured Article Nominations
This is a community page, where all nominations for featured articles will be taken. If you believe that an article is up to standards to become a featured article, feel free to nominate it. Once an article is nominated, it will be posted on this page, where the entire community will review it. We will discuss if the article is worthy of the promotion, and have a vote to choose if the article will become featured or not. If an article is declined it is up to recieve check status. Nominations Hawkeye Whiskers (Passed) This article was nominated by Phillies. This article looks pretty good. I don't think it should be featured, though. In case you guys didn't notice, the standards for featured articles has increased a bit. I don't think it is ready. What do you guys think? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:58, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Pass Neutral Decline Comments Thundercat Lazuli (Passed) Nominated by Phillies. Again, this article looks pretty good. But, I believe that it needs some more work. The article needs more expansion and some grammatical correction in order for it to become a featured article. Although it looks nice, it still needs some work. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:03, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Pass Neutral Decline Comments Rocket Dog Whiskers (Passed) Nominated by Lyone. I think that the article looks good. It is long and tells alot about her life. Lyone 21:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) This article looks pretty good. Although there are no set standards for featured articles on Meerkats Wiki, I like to see an introduction of at least 100 words, a well-written and in-depth history section that tells about the majority of the meerkat's life, and a conclusion, which either tells about the individual meerkat's death, dissappearance, or current status. This article has most of these. Of course, it could do with some clean up but, for the most part it is a nice looking article. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Pass Neutral Decline Comments Incas Mob (Passed) Nominated by Mattkenn3. As the proposer, I think this article looks real nice. It has a good amount of content, it has a good introduction, it has the corect format for a mob page, and it is descriptave and gives a lot of info on a small subject. So, I think it deserves the title. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Pass Neutral Decline Comments Diana Lazuli (Passed) Nominated by Phillies. It tell of Diana life when she's in the Lazuli Mob and then are she form a group with her niece and a Hoax male and her life after that. Looks real good so far. We need to keep working, though. It could use some grammatical correction, specifically with punctuation and proper spacing. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) This one looks good, too. I dont know what you mean by spacing. Lyone 13:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC) By spacing, I mean the number of spaces put between each word and punctuation mark. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:24, 14 June 2009 (UTC) We also need to work on capitalization but, two to one, the article is featured. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Finn Whiskers (Passed) Nominanted by Phillies. It not be as big as the other featured articles but it tell the story of Finn and how she lose dominance in Whiskers, Toyota and Sequoia and now she has her own group. It is a decent article. But, I have a few things against it. Here they are: All numbers must be written out, spacing issues must be fixed, grammmatical errors have got to be eliminated, section break-ups would look good, and I don't like having videos in the middle of an article. But, since there is a majority vote to pass, this article will become featured. But remember, we must fix these issues. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 15:40, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Personally, this is my opinion: Finn does everything to take dominance and this article shows it pretty well. The most of the errors have also been corrected. I believe that it should pass. Sophie-Ella Whiskers :It has passed, we seriously need to work on it, though. Featured articles are a representation of the best our community is able to produce. If a featured article has grammatical errors and other problems, it is a bad representation of our community. Only the best of the best should even be nominated for becoming a featured article. I have been working on a large list of FA requirements. Once I am finished with the list, I will post it on this site and ask you guys what you think. If we all approve, the list will become the Meerkats Wiki's official Featured Article Requirements. This means, in order for an article to become or maintain the featured status, it must meet the specified criteria of the Featured Article Requirements. Understand? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:18, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Aztecs Mob (Passed) This article was nominated by [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] [[User talk:Miss Sophie|'Talk']] 11:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC). I edited and in my opinion it is ready to be promoted to a Featured Article! Comments: It's ready. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Phillies']] 22:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Kalahari Meerkat Project (Passed) Nominated by Phillies. This article is coming along. It looks very nice. With much clean-up, grammatical correction, and expansion of the article, including the History section, this article might become featured. The Kalahari Meerkat Project is a hugedeal. We need to make this article as professional and correct as possible. We also need to provide citation with links for confirmation of the information. I believe that, with much work, this article will be ready for a promotion to the featured status. But, as of right now, it isn't ready. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Mitch Whiskers (Decline) Nominated by Mattkenn3. I find this article to be appealing in several ways. It gives good coverage about the meerkat's life and his dissappearence. I like how, in the article, it tells stories of certain occasions, such as Kinkajou's abandoning. What do you guys think? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I like it, but it goes from him being a pup, then disappearing and nothing about his adulthood. Phillies 22:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) We can add more. Lets do it. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I like it alot, too. It doesnt say a lot about when he was grown up. Lyone 13:17, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Mitch never became a dominant male, the article just mustly take about his puphood. This article is decline. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 17:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Mitch will recieve check status Asphodel Mob (Decline) Nominated by Phillies. This page follow the Mob format and is long, for a page that we don't known much about. We don't really have all that much information about the group, for that reason, this article is decline from being featured. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 17:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Vialli Whiskers (Passed) Nominated by Phillies. This page is very long and has a lot of detail. Dennyfeline :Yes i agree, i made it interesting by writing every detail of her life. Okay, it's featured, I only wish we had a picture of Vialli. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 22:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Cruise Whiskers (Passed) Nominated By Phillies, this article has a lot of detail, for a meeerkat that was only dominant for a month or two. And Curise is still alive so her history section so being growing soon. I am positive. You have done a lot of work. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC) 3 yes, and 1 unknown, it now a featured article. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Lola Zappa(Decline) Nominated by Dennyfeline. This page tells all about her life with accuracy. 1. I really like it, i tells you all about her life. Dennyfeline 20:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) 2.I'm on the fence about this one, Give me some time. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 21:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) 3. Just got a message saing from DJay123, most of the information is false. So this article will be decline from being featured or Check. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 01:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Jim Bob Young Ones(Decline) Nominated by Dennyfeline. I think this article looks great, it tells you his full history. # Jim bob , never did anything, he was just dominant male, most of the information is what he think he did as adult. I don't think it has what is takes to be featured, but I think it could be a Check article. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 21:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) # I think that he also played Hannibal in Meerkat Manor. The article looks big although he did not do anything special. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) #This article is decline from being a featured article or check article. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 18:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) J. Alfred Prufruck Lazuli(Passed) Nominated by Phillies # I like it because it has alot of details about how Alfred rose to power in the azuli and then help to form Hoppla and took Dominant male.Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 18:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) # I'm fond of it. It's a pity that Alfred was lost. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) #this articles will become featured. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 18:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Current nominations Wahine(pending) Nominated by Dennyfeline. # Nice, let hear from some other users first. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 14:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # Good work! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Risca Whiskers(pending) Nominated by Dennyfeline. # I think its great. We finally have information about the famous but elusive, Risca.Dennyfeline 20:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) # Not bad, I just going to do somethings to it and hopefully it be ready by after that. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 14:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # I love it! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ningaloo Whiskers(pending) Nominated by Dennyfeline. # I think its great. Ningaloo is very interesting meerkat.Dennyfeline 18:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC)